Jewel of the Mountain
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Wanting to welcome his consort to Erebor properly, Thorin shows Bilbo that a King can do whatever he wants to, wherever he wants. Bagginshield


**Jewel of the Mountain**

 **Wanting to welcome his consort to Erebor properly, Thorin shows Bilbo that a King can do whatever he wants to, wherever he wants.**

 **The Hobbit**

 **Pairing: Bilbo/Thorin**

 **Warning: blow jobs, throne sex, anal fingering, dirty talk, come marking, possessive behavior**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit**

 **Jewel of the Mountain**

"Thorin, what if someone comes in?" Bilbo squeaked, fingers gripping the stone arms of the throne of Erebor that his mate had placed him on.

"I'm the King, they won't come in and if they will see their King pleasuring his consort." Thorin said simply as he flicked his tongue over the head of Bilbo's cock.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Bilbo groaned his eyes fluttering as he tried to focus on the sight of his mate kneeling before him. The King under the Mountain was kneeling before his consort who was seated on the throne, clad only in strings of glistening jewels, chains and precious metals. Fresh flowers were braided into Bilbo's hair and a crown of flowers made from gemstones sat on his head.

"I'm going to lick you and suck you until you come." Thorin promised, voice thick with lust and love making Bilbo shiver.

"Well by all means." Bilbo cleared his throat, his cheeks bright pink at the words alone and the wicked smile that Thorin gave him. Thorin ducked his head to return his attention to his mate's cock, it was proper size for a Hobbit but much smaller than a Dwarf and wasn't that a fun night when they first made love, but Thorin wouldn't change it for anything.

Thorin lightly sucked at the head of Bilbo's cock, large hand cradling Bilbo's balls, rubbing at the skin behind them getting soft groans from his lover, metal clinking as he shifted on the throne. Thorin swiped his tongue up and down the length of Bilbo's cock, enjoying the taste that was uniquely Bilbo and a thrill of possessiveness hit him as he silently promised no one else would ever taste his Bilbo, see or hear what he looked like during moments like this. Thorin sucked harder at the small cock that fitted perfectly in his hand and his mouth, like Bilbo was made for him.

"Oh Thorin, I'm so close!" Bilbo cried out, hands moving to tangle in Thorin's dark, thick hair.

"Go on Bilbo, come for me." Thorin rumbled giving Bilbo's cock a firm suck and his fingers fondled Bilbo's balls. Bilbo's body arched up, face covered in pleasure as his cock throbbed before a stream of cum flowed over Thorin's tongue, the taste and scent of Bilbo increasing ten fold. Thorin rather pleased at being able to make his consort come with his mouth swallowed every last drop, licking the remains off of Bilbo's flaccid cock, placing a soft kiss to the head of it.

"Thorin." Bilbo blushed, covering his face tips of his ears going red at the sight of Thorin looking up at him, tongue licking off some of the cum that remained on his lower lip.

"You taste amazing my love." Thorin leaned up; large hand cupped the back of Bilbo's neck to pull him down for a loving kiss. Bilbo sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck holding him close as they kissed. Thorin rubbed at Bilbo's puckered hole with the pads of his large fingers. Bilbo gasped into Thorin's mouth before it turned into a groan as the tip of Thorin's index finger dipped into him, easing past the ring of muscles that were still loose from their bath together that morning.

"Oh, oh, Thorin!" Bilbo gasped into Thorin's ear, gripping the Dwarf's shoulders as Thorin's thick, rough finger entered him completely.

"Do you like that my love? Do you want to come again, just by riding my fingers?" Thorin growled into Bilbo's ear, licked the shell of it watching him shiver knowing the Hobbit's ear was extremely sensitive.

"Yes Thorin, yes!" Bilbo wiggled his hips on the large finger that was slowly pumping in and out of him.

"Another then?" Thorin asked teasingly as he rubbed his middle finger against the stretch of Bilbo's hole.

"Thorin!" Bilbo keened as Thorin pressed his second large finger into him. Thorin grinned into Bilbo's hair as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of his consort; absorbing the sounds of pleasure Bilbo was willingly giving him.

He suddenly stopped, both fingers deep inside of his Hobbit, Bilbo whined and started to rock his hips upwards. Thorin watched, his own cock hitting against his stomach as Bilbo started to ride his fingers, lost in lust and pleasure.

"Just like that love." Thorin encouraged, stretching his fingers wide making Bilbo throw his head back as his hips started to move faster, his own cock bouncing against his own stomach, eyes so dark the natural color of his eyes couldn't be seen anymore.

"Go on then love, come for me." Thorin ordered in his best 'King' voice that he knew got to Bilbo every time. This time was no different as Bilbo gave a loud keening noise as his cock coated his own stomach in his release as he clamped down tightly on Thorin's fingers. Thorin smiled lovingly, using his free hand to brush Bilbo's damp strands of hair out of his face before ducking down for a brief kiss. Bilbo sighed into the kiss, kissing back lazily still out of it after his second orgasm. Thorin waited until Bilbo relaxed completely before he slid his fingers out of his lover, Bilbo blinked up at him before his eyes trailed down to the Dwarf's erection.

"Don't worry about that love, this was about you." Thorin soothed seeing that look on his mate's face.

"I want you to come too." Bilbo said, cheeks bright red as he spoke.

"Will you watch me then?" Thorin questioned softly, Bilbo blushed brighter but nodded his head quickly.

Thorin smiled and kissed Bilbo one more time before he wrapped his hand around his own cock and started to stroke. Giving it his all seeing how Bilbo was watching every move with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. Thorin let out a guttural moan and his hand sped up without any thought, he wanted to come, he wanted to cover his Hobbit with his release, to mark him as his.

"Bilbo!" Thorin gasped out, throwing his head back as he twisted his wrist in the right way and his cock pulsed in a familiar way and he come hard, his release covering Bilbo's chest. Bilbo leaned his forehead against Thorin's after covering his face with light kisses.

"I love you my King." Bilbo smiled lovingly at his Dwarf.

"And I you my Burglar." Thorin smiled and Bilbo let out a laugh at the nickname that only the Company was allowed to call him.

"Even if you are possessive." Bilbo said running his fingers through the mess of come on his chest and over the metal jewels that lay across his body.

"It's a Dwarf thing." Thorin said looking smug.


End file.
